Escape The Smithsonian
by TimeLordOfGallifrey
Summary: What would have happened had Kahmunrah not been the only Egyptian Pharaoh at the Smithsonian that night, what would have happened had his younger brother been there and what would have happened had the writers stuck to the original script?
1. Chapter 1

This fic will use aspects of both the movie, the original script and my imagination so the usual disclaimer applies. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Larry watched as McPhee made his way out through the revolving doors and he gazed up at the stillness around him. Was this really going to be the last time they'd all be together? Was this really going to be the last time he'd see his friends? He shook his head with a sigh, he'd made a point of visiting them every now and then over these past twenty-two months, almost two years had gone by since he'd hung up his uniform for good and moved onto greater things.<p>

"Hey, hey buddy. How're you doing about this huh?" he asked as Rexy began to nuzzle his cheek, "You want what's in here, huh?" Larry asked playfully, rubbing the dinosaur's nose as he reached into his bag, "You think I've got something for you huh?" he asked teasingly as a multicoloured knotted rope appeared in his hand, "Think you're stronger than me huh? Think you're stronger than me?" he teased as the skull latched onto the rope and the pair began to playfully tug at it. Before long, playful had turned into unintentional violence as too strong a tug sent the ex night guard soaring across the lobby, landing in a soft heap of packaging. He pulled himself to his feet, chuckling slightly as the dinosaur stood there grinning, wagging its long bony tail. The wooden crates all around him burst open sending little Styrofoam peanuts into the air like overweight snowflakes. All over the place his friends were sitting up and climbing out of their crates as the President made his way over atop his horse.

"Lawrence!" Teddy called out cheerfully, extending his hand, "Good to see you lad."

"Yeah. You too Teddy." Larry replied gripping Teddy's hand in a firm handshake.

"The guardian of Brooklyn has returned." Ahkmenrah said emerging from the corridor which led to his makeshift tomb with a broad grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Ahk." Larry greeted, "Look. McPhee told me what's going on around here, I had no idea." he said turning back to Teddy and Sacagawea.

"Indeed." Teddy said solemnly, "A lot has transpired since your last visit. One would say that – " he was cut off by the buzzing and the bleeping of Larry's mobile, "Oh. Cricket." he muttered as the former night guard held up and hand before checking his phone.

"Hey!" Jedediah's muffled voice called out from within a closed crate, "Little help over here!"

"Hey." Larry said placing his mobile back into his suit pocket. The lid jiggled about as the miniatures beneath it fought to move it, but no such luck. "Hey fellas." Larry said easily lifting the wooden lid and discarding it to the side, "How you doing?" he asked as Jed and Octavius, the unlikely duo, climbed out onto the ledge.

"Well lookie here. If it ain't Mr Big In The Britches himself. Come back just in time to see us off. " Jed's surprisingly loud voice called out accusingly as he gazed up at his old friend.

"Yeah Jed, I heard. Look, I don't even know how this happened." the incessant bleeping of his phone interrupted him once again and, holding up a finger in the universal sign of "One second please", he pulled out his phone.

"Real mystery how this happened." Jed huffed, "Maybe the answer's on the magic buzzin' box there in your hand. You weren't here Gigantor! That's what happened! Ain't no mystery!"

Octavius chimed in, nodding in agreement, "The fact is Larry, there's no one else here to speak on our behalf during business hours.

"None none. Dum dum." The old Easter Island head chimed in causing an uproar of agreement from the Neanderthals.

"Who who guys!" Larry said in a bid to calm things down, "It's okay. I'll call the board in the morning alright? I've got some pull now, I'll handle this. We're gonna be okay here." he said turning back to face the bothered Roman and the fuming Cowboy.

"We?" Jed exclaimed, "You hear that? You hear daydream Johnny." he muttered in disbelief to his Roman comrade who simply nodded in agreement. He couldn't have put it better himself. Well. Actually. That was a lie. He could certainly have said it with more grace but Jed's words had the desired effect anyhow.

"There ain't no we since you put us on the pay-no-mind list." Jed continued, "And that's a cold place to be boy."

"Larry. What's done is done. Even the glory of Rome had to come to an end." The tiny Roman said looking up at him before staring off into the distance for dramatic effect.

"Would you please not look dramatically into the middle distance when you say that? Makes me feel worse." Larry said with an exasperated sigh.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Where're you looking?" he asked looking over his shoulder, "Where are you looking I'm over here." he said with a little wave.

"Just a bit of wall." Octavius said with a shrug before furrowing his brow once more once he'd realised he'd broken character."

"Look guys, maybe it won't be so bad." Larry said encouragingly before being interrupted by the Hun, "Yes. You make a good point. But this is the Smithsonian we're talking about here!" he said enthusiastically, "Dexter you don't know that." he said in response to the Capuchin's squeaks of protest.

"You're missing the point Gigantor!" Jed yelled up with a sigh, "They're shipping us out!"

"Larry, I know you're trying to make us feel better. I can see that you're genuinely slightly bothered. But it's never going to be the same, all of us here. Together. In this place." the tiny Roman said in a bid to make his large friend understand.

"It ain't never gonna be home boy." Jed sighed in defeat.

"Jedediah please." Teddy spoke up, "Lawrence, these are emotional times for all of us. But it is our last night as a family, and I don't want to see it squandered in self pity. So who will join me for one final stroll through these hallowed halls?"

Neanderthals began to grunt in agreement as Octavius turned to his enemy-turned-friend, "Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked.

Jedediah shook his head, "Nah, no, I'm just gonna squander in self pity." he said walking away, shoulders hunched in dismay.

"My dear, shall we?" Teddy asked assisting Sacagawea up onto his mount.

The elephant trumpeted sadly as the great family all went their separate ways down the empty halls.

Dawn was on it's way all too soon and Teddy could feel a tear come to the corner of his eye as he helped the woman he'd been too afraid to talk to all these years into her straw-filled crate.

"It's almost dawn Lawrence."

"Yeah..." Larry said sadly, casting his eyes over the wooden crates, "So uh, where's your crate Teddy?"

"I won't be making this journey Lawrence. It seems myself, Rexy and a few of the signature exhibits will be staying here. For now."

The yelling of the Hun drowned out their conversation as he charged down into the lobby screaming and tumbled into his crate.

Larry shook his head and turned back to Teddy, "Staying here? Without the tablet?" he asked.

"In truth Lawrence. Ahkmenrah's tablet will be staying here. With him."

"What?" Larry asked, certain that he'd misheard.

"They're going without the tablet my friend. I'm afraid this night is their last."

"You didn't tell them."

"Sometimes it is more noble to tell a small lie than deliver a painful truth." he said casting a final glance over to his true love. With sadness in both their eyes, Sacagawea blew Teddy a kiss before sliding back down into her crate and pulling the lid over her head.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Larry asked Teddy as she vanished back into her crate.

"I shall do my best. Who knows, sometimes the greatest change brings about even greater opportunity." Teddy said with an optimistic smile as he climbed back onto his steed, "Look at you Lawrence, you left this place and created quite a life for yourself."

"Yeah." Larry nodded, "Guess so."

"I should hope you do more than guess, my friend. You're a captain of industry now, the world at your fingertips. Seems you have everything you wanted."

"Yeah no I know." Larry said with a slow nod.

"No you don't." Teddy said sadly, "If I may lad, allow me to offer you one piece of advice. The key to happiness, to true happiness is –" he was cut off once again by the buzzing of Larry's mobile. But when the former night guard looked back up, the old President had assumed his position as dawn broke into the sky in bursts of colour that flooded into the museum's halls.

"See ya Teddy." he muttered feeling like a fool but unsure as to why.

The truck trundled out onto the road. All occupant accounted for. Plus two stowaways.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it!<p>

I had a burst of inspiration in the middle of the night and I somehow managed to churn out six chapters by hand. So now I've got to type them all up and keep writing. Wish me luck!

I'd love to hear what you think about it, that is honestly what keeps me going when I'm writing a story.

More to come soon! Until the next time my friends!


	2. Chapter 2

An hour before sunrise...

Ahkmenrah sat atop his sarcophagus, two Jackal guards stood at their posts, beady eyes watching for signs of danger. It was their duty to protect their King. This was their last night and try as he might, he couldn't bear to be there for the goodbyes, he couldn't bear the thought that the fist family he had had in over 4000 years would be leaving him forever. Things would never be the same again. He did, however take comfort in the thought that he needn't be locked back up inside his sarcophagus for the journey. He would be remaining here, with Rex and Teddy. Ever since Larry had let him out he'd been doing his best to be nice to everyone, terrified that one wrong move would result in him being locked back up again. He gazed up at his tablet.

"They're never going to wake up again." he said sadly to his Jackals. Unbeknown to the young King however, there were another pair of ears listening in. The figure slunk off unnoticed, this couldn't be their last night. Something needed to be done.

Ahkmenrah ran a hand down the ornate detail of his sarcophagus, it wasn't one designed to scare but one to be in awe of. Before young C.J. Fredricks had fallen into his tomb he'd been able to roam free in his grave for but a year, not once setting foot outside. Except for one night.

In all his time of being dead, there had only been one tomb raider, he remembered with a fondness the moment he'd run into the raider in one of the long corridors – not being able to stand being in the same room as his organs – dressed in linen bandages with no crown atop his head but curly hair sticking up in an elegant mess. And so the tale of the cures tomb spread, no one dared raid the tomb where a dead Pharaoh roamed the halls.

The day his parents died they too had joined him in the family tomb, their sarcophagi flanking his own protectively, each night. The three sarcophagi lay before the black gate of Neter-Khertet, the gate to the underworld, that bore the Tablet of Ahkmenrah in all it's splendour. They awoke each night, Ahkmenrah usually wandering off to explore the vast halls – being sure not to step in any of the traps or pitfalls and being sure not to lose himself in the intricate maze, leaving his parents to be alone with each other. The day that Kahmunrah finally joined them in the tomb was the day his freedom was forcibly taken from him. The elder sibling's deathbed resided in a separate wing of the tomb upon his final request.

Ahkmenrah shuddered as the memory seeped back into his mind, the first action of his waking brother was to lock him in. He remembered screaming and shouting, begging to be set free. He remembered the tears that trickled down the side of his face, he remembered the bruising of his hands and the shattering of bones each time he tried too hard. He had no idea what had happened to his parents, never once did he hear them speaking as those fateful centuries passed. He recalled the last night he'd spent with his parents, none of them knowing that that night would be the last where they all roamed free. Only the taunting of his brother who roamed free through the halls. The first night had been the worst, banging and screaming. Shouting at the top of his lungs for someone to come. A single tear dripped down his cheek as he remembered the nights of panic and the nights where he had all but given up. The first few years had been the worst, filled with the hope that this could be the day where he was freed, only to be disappointed each night. Larry had been the only one in the entire museum who had taken the chance and opened his sarcophagus, admittedly it had been in a bid to save his own life from his Jackal guards, but Ahkmenrah was thankful for it all the same.

He was brought back to the real world by the sound of scurrying feet. Snapping his head around and wiping his eyes he scanned the shadows for the source of the sound. The sound of a chuckling monkey echoed through the exhibit as he darted past the Jackal guards.

"What in the name of the gods...?" Ahkmenrah got to his feet, moving towards the noise as he scanned the dimly lit replica of his tomb.

Suddenly Dexter appeared from the shadows, clambering up a pillar behind the Pharaoh and dashing towards the sacred tablet. He tore the artefact from it's mount on the wall and leapt back down to the floor as Ahk vaulted over his sarcophagus in an attempt to grab the thieving monkey.

Dexter darted out of reach and made a break for the exit.

"Guards!" he yelled, "Stop him!"

The guards, lumbering slowly, raised their spears and threw them towards the monkey. Both missed.

"Lumbering lumps of rock." he cursed, "Return that at once!" Ahkmenrah shouted, leaping over the sarcophagus once again, golden robed billowing out behind him as he charged past the guards. He made a lunge for the tablet,almost losing his balance as the monkey scuttled away, just out of reach once again and into the shadow of the dark museum halls. No one ever went down Ahkmenrah's hall towards his tomb but him, so it was never lit, a network of shadows. He chased the monkey out into the light of another corridor, "That is my birthright!" he yelled chasing the monkey, the metal and jewels that adorned his robes jingling as he ran.

Dexter darted around another corner with lightning speed, his squeals filling the air with the glowing tablet still in his small arms. Ahkmenrah, however, was not so fast and careered straight into the wall. Cursing, he pulled himself to his feet and resumed his chase after the small animal.

"I will remove your brain and stuff it down down your tiny little throat!" he yelled running straight into Attila the Hun.

"What?!" Attila yelled in Hun.

"That wasn't directed at you my friend." Ahkmenrah assured the feral man and tried ducked out the way to find the monkey.

Attila yelled and bore down on the young Pharaoh with his sword raised above his head, ready to strike. Ahkmenrah barely had enough time to duck the swing and dodge the Hun's attempts to grab him before he tore after the monkey and ripped the tablet from his hand. With a satisfied sigh he looked up. Dawn was on it's way, he glanced at Larry and Teddy, deep in conversation as he turned to run back to his sarcophagus, time was of the essence.

Without any warning, Attila yelled and charged forwards, rugby tackling him into the Hun's crate. Dawn broke before Ahkmenrah could even fight back. The King died all over again and the wax figure of Attila the Hun was lying on top of Ahkmenrah's still corpse.

Soon the lid was pushed onto the crate by a spotty faced, braces wearing removal man and the wooden crate lowered into the back of the big red cargo container.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the lovely reviews and all the feedback. Hope you enjoy this instalment!<strong>

**Until the next time my friends**


	3. Chapter 3

The moon shone down over the Smithsonian and slowly, the museum began to come to life for the first time. The exhibits from New York slowly came to their senses in their individual crates within the large red freight container. Attila the Hun let out a rabid scream as he awoke to find himself lying on top of the corpse of King Ahkmenrah. The lid of the crate was thrown off and Sacagawea peered in, bits of straw still stuck in her hair. None of them had ever witnessed Ahkmenrah waking and it had honestly never crossed any of their minds that he would not wake in the same manner as the rest of them, he was the original after all and not a waxwork fake.

The Pharaoh slowly came back to life. Skin going from being old and leathery to young and fresh, muscle bulking out his body and warm eyes snapping open. He instinctively sat up as colour flooded back into his cheeks.

"I have a good mind to kill that monkey and stuff it into this oaf's gut." he said wide eyed with heavy rasping breaths as his lungs got to work once again. Dexter snatched the tablet out of his arms once more and dashed off into the corner to hide, "I will carry that out you menace." he muttered angrily as he pulled himself out of the crate shaking his head, "I shouldn't be here. I should be back in New York. With my tablet. Where it's safe."

"What's dangerous about this place?" Jed's voice yelled from inside the crate of miniatures.

Sacagawea hurried over and lifted the lid before assisting all of the little men out onto the closed lid of her own crate, so that they were safe from being trodden on underfoot.

"It would be rather helpful to know." Octavius said smoothing out his flowing red cloak.

"It doesn't matter." Ahkmenrah said moving towards the door, "I could be wrong. It's nothing to worry about." he said, not wishing to worry them any more than he already had.

Sacagawea sensed his reluctance to speak any more on the subject and rallied the others into helping everyone else out of their crates. Once the Neanderthals were out she moved silently towards the door, bow and quiver hanging off her back, she extended her hand towards the door.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jed piped up before he could stop himself.

"If we stay in here we'll never know what's out there." Sacagawea reminded him.

"She has a point. But so does he." Octavius said looking to his cowboy comrade, "This is an enormous museum, who knows what threats could be awaiting us outside."

"If you wish to remain then be my guest." she said calmly, "I will go outside and scout around, we'll see if there are any threats outside. We should also probably call Larry and let him know who stowed away."

"This was never my intention." Ahkmenrah protested.

"No, it was their fault." she said eyeing the Hun and the Capuchin closely.

Attila murmured an apology and something about thinking the Pharaoh was going to tear out his brain.

"Again." Ahk told him, "That was directed towards the monkey."

"Why do we wanna talk to Gigantor anyway?" Jed asked, "Ahk can just stay here with the tablet can't he?"

"I think it might be a little obvious that both I and the tablet are missing. We should let him know anyway." Ahk said, he didn't want to be here any longer than he had to. He snatched the tablet back from the infernal monkey and tucked it under his arm.

Jed huffed, he was still pissed off at the big old ex night guard who'd left them. Sacagawea rolled her eyes at the cowboy and pushed the door of the crate open. The guide and the Pharaoh stepped out into the vast echoing hall. The hall was filled with row upon row of industrial shelving, stacked with crates of all colours, shapes and sizes. Muffled noises came from inside of each one as the occupants fought to get out. Ahk felt a great sympathy towards each and every one of them.

"You die." Sacagawea said as the pair walked through the hall, "Every night. You die, don't you?" Ahkmenrah nodded solemnly, "I'm sorry." she said, "It didn't occur to any of us until now."

"That's alright." Ahk said kindly.

"I'm sorry." she said again, "I'm sorry we left you in your sarcophagus. The old night guards, the one called Cecil. You wouldn't have met him, well, he told us all you were evil. He told us you would bring about the end. I'm sorry we believed him, and I know that Theodore is too."

"The end?"

"I'm afraid that's all I know. He would never tell us quite what he meant. Perhaps the ravings of a delusional old man."

"I'm over 4000 years old."

Sacagawea chuckled, "I'm sure you're not delusional and you certainly don't look like an old man." Ahkmenrah smiled bashfully, "Look." she said rushing over to a map upon the wall. It depicted a cross section of the museum, "We need to go up two flights of stairs to reach the main museum. We should explore there first." she said as that was where the exhibits would be roaming free.

* * *

><p>A dark sarcophagus rested in the shadows, intricate detail highlighted in golds and blues that wove their way over the black metal up towards the insignia of a screaming skull where the face should have been, making it look all the more menacing than it should have looked. The Egyptian coffin lay before the looming gate of Neter-Khertet. The dark stone was decorated with an assortment of hieroglyphics and drawings depicting vicious battles. In the centre of the free-standing wall was the upright lid of a black sarcophagus, bearing the face of a sneering skull, sticking out of the stone and in the centre, right where the ribcage would have been, lay a slot exactly the right shape and size for the tablet of Ahkmenrah. The lid of the skull-faced blue and gold sarcophagus slid open, a mummified hand emerging from the darkness within. With one strong push the lid was sent clattering to the floor as its occupant climbed to his feet. The sarcophagus, however, did not stand alone. It was flanked on either side by ten waxwork Egyptian guards in traditional armour holding spears at their sides as they chatted amongst themselves.<p>

The worn bandages were discarded on the ground as the Pharaoh adorned himself in his tunic and all his jewels, last but not least, pulling his crown onto his balding head.

"I am Kahmunrah. Great king of great kings and I have come back to life!" he declared triumphantly, surveying all he could see as the guards got down on one knee before him.

* * *

><p>"The largest museum in the world," Ahkmenrah murmured as they walked out of the door that led towards main museum, "what do you suppose we'll find?"<p>

"I do not know." she said with a shake of her head.

"That's comforting." Ahk muttered to himself as the pair approached the night watchman, asleep at his post with drool dripping down his chin forming a puddle of saliva on his shirt. They stole silently past him, trying the locked door. It wouldn't budge. Ahkmenrah stood back as Sacagawea plucked the set of keys from the sleeping guard's hand and found the correct key. She slid it into the lock without the metal even clinking as she unlocked the doors and the pair slipped through. The Pharaoh treading especially slowly, his jewels caused him to jangle like a bell when he ran and jingle when he walked. This guard wasn't Larry, if he awoke there was a high chance they're both be shot where they stood.

Ahkmenrah was frozen to the spot, so too was Kahmunrah as the brothers locked eyes from across the room.

"Take this and go." Ahk said handing Sacagawea the tablet, "Please don't say anything. Just take it and call Larry. We need the guardian of Brooklyn." he said without taking his eyes off his brother, "Lock the door and go. Please. He is my brother. I must deal with this."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." she whispered as she took the tablet and took off running, locking the thick metal door behind her and shoving the keys over her shoulder into her quiver of arrows. She stole the guard's mobile from his trouser pocket as she ran. She didn't want to abandon Ahkmenrah, but she knew that the tablet was of top priority. The Pharaoh wouldn't be able to die tonight with the tablet keeping him alive.

Sacagawea burst back into the metal container, slamming the door shut behind her.

"What's the matter?" Octavius asked, "Where's the Pharaoh?"

She shook her head, "Upstairs. I don't know. He instructed me to keep the tablet safe and call Larry."

"Why do we need to call Gigantor?" Jed protested, "He abandoned us!"

"You must set aside your grudges." she said sounding as though she was scolding a two year old, "Ahkmenrah is in danger." she said as a frown creased her flawless skin, "We ran into his brother upstairs, and I sense that they were not friends. We must protect the tablet, and we must find him. Who's with me?"

* * *

><p>"Brother." Ahkmenrah said standing like a King.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Kahmunrah asked eyeing him closely.

"Believe me it was not my intention to come."

"Seize him!" Kahmunrah yelled, spurring his guards on forwards. His brother could not be here, this could not be allowed to continue.

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly can't thank you all enough for your favourites, your follows and especially your reviews. It makes me feel all warm and happy inside so thank you so much.<strong>

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, until the next time guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait what?" Jed exclaimed, hands on hips, "He's got a brother? I'm with you yeah but... a brother?"

"I admit I did not see that one coming." Octavius murmured.

"Shiny king. Brother has?" Attila raised an eyebrow as he tried his best to speak so he was understood, after all, the only one who spoke his language wasn't there.

"He's never spoken about a brother before." Octavius nodded.

"He's never spoken about any of his family before." Sacagawea agreed, "But there must be a reason why."

"We're his family dammit, if he's never told us about his brother do you really think he'd going to tell us why he hasn't told us about his brother because that would make one hell of an awkward conversation."

"He'll tell us if he wants to." Sacagawea defended.

"Oh sure."

"This is not what we should be arguing over." she said slamming her fist down onto a crate.

Attila nodded in agreement before standing up with the look of a man about to deliver a great speech upon his face, "Sparkle king! Find!" he yelled charging out the doors before anyone could stop him.

"No!" Sacagawea called but it was too late, "You've just gone and thrown the element of surprise straight out the window."

* * *

><p>"This is the first time we've seen each other in thousands of years brother, are you sure you want to..." he trailed off as the Egyptian guards advanced, "Your mistake brother." he said quickly, tearing off down towards another set of doors at the end of the display hall, robes billowing out behind him followed by the heavy footsteps of armed guards. He darted through the doors and down a stairwell taking two steps at a time until he got down to level C where he rushed through yet another set of double doors. He hadn't taken the time to watch where he was going and cursed under his breath as he ran directly into the path of a drunk Viking trio with spectacular facial hair.<p>

"By the gods!" the one with the most beard exclaimed, "Watch where you're going lad or you will not live to regret it!"

"I'm so sorry." Ahk said backing away, "I'm rather in a hurry."

"Hurry for what laddie? What could a skinny wee imp like yourself be up to then eh?"

"I'm being chased." he said quickly.

"Chased?" the one with the gruffest voice asked raising a bushy eyebrow, "By who?"

"My brother. I fear he wants to kill me." Ahk told them, omitting the 'Again. that hovered on the tip of his tongue.

"Why?"

"Because he's a jealous moron!" Ahk almost shouted, desperate to get away, "Now if you'd kindly excuse me he'll be coming through these doors any second and I would rather like to last the night."

"You seem like an honest enough fellow. We'll hold him off for you lad." the one with the largest axe said stepping up, "Now by Odin go before we decide otherwise."

"I am in your debt." Ahk thanked as he dashed off into the maze of industrial shelves, constantly scanning them to find some sort of weapon, he would have been pushing it if he'd asked for the axe of one of the Viking warriors and he knew he couldn't run forever. He could hear the battle behind him as the Egyptians ran into the Vikings, the clashing sounds of metal on metal and metal on flesh filled the air as the two sides fought. He hoped he hadn't got the Nordic warriors killed on his behalf. Looking up at the towering shelves, an idea struck him just as a spear sailed past his head. Gathering his robes, he began to climb the metal structure with agility of a monkey, and rolled onto the top shelf just as a spear sailed up through where he'd been only moments beforehand.

"What's the point in running brother?" Kahmunrah called out with his signature lisp.

Ahkmenrah said nothing as he hurriedly sifted through the crates searching for a weapon of some kind. A weapon of any kind as long as it would help him stand his ground. His searching hands landed on an ornate wooden bow and he pulled it, and three arrows, out of the half open crate. "Better than nothing." he muttered to himself as he watched the men moving down below.

"Come down brother. You can't hide away up there forever you know."

"What, you think I'm just going to hand myself over to you?"

"Well. Yes."

"You're just as delusional as always, glad to see nothing has changed."

"Look, if you're still hung up on the whole assassination thing then I can assure you it was perfectly justified."

Ahkmenrah scoffed, steadying the bow after what seemed like hours of silence but in reality was only minutes. His breathing slowed as he focused on the head of a guard. They were, essentially, wax, an arrow in the arm wouldn't stop them but an arrow in the head might. He took aim and let it fly. The arrow dove down through the air, straight towards the open mouth of the guard closest to his brother. The arrow flew though the guard's mouth mid yell and straight tore right the way thorough until it came out the other side, the arrowhead embedding itself into the tough wood of a deep blue crate amidst the pained yells of the guard and the clattering of a spear falling to the floor. Kah snapped his head around, looking from the arrow to his brother as he picked up the fallen spear and threw it lamely into the air. His brother smirked as the spear fell back to Earth having missed him by miles.

"You always were a terrible shot." Ahk said taking aim once more. In the blink of an eye a second guard met a similar fate to the previous one – head pinned to the side of a crate. The young Pharaoh had always turned his nose up at the idea of murder unless it was absolutely necessary or revenge was being exerted. Either way, he took aim once more. The final arrow missed its mark by mere millimetres and the unprecedented movement of the tunic clad guard. The young King cursed, discarding the bow as he got to his feet once more. He soared over the crevices between shelves as the remaining seven guards tried to climb up to catch him. As he ran over the tops of the shelves in the great federal halls he could feel his lungs straining for air and his pace slowing. He looked over his shoulder, trying not to let the adrenaline coursing though his veins become panic. Six, six guards were scrambling over the tops of crates to get to him.

"Down." Ahkmenrah whispered to himself as he made his way back down to the ground with the skill of that infernal monkey. The tip of a spear pressed against the thin robes on his back.

"I always way better at chess than you." Kahmunrah lisped, gripping the spear with a grin on his face as Ahkmenrah turned around, palms raised.

"We aren't playing chess."

"Oh do be quiet brother. You will not make me look like an idiot." he said standing taller to further fuel his ego.

"Believe me you don't need my assistance there."

"Shut up and tell me where you sent the girl with funny things in her hair and the tablet."

"Funny things in her hair?" Ahk raised an eyebrow, "Well you're one to talk. What are they, claws? Gold coated scarabs?" he asked looking at the gold ornaments that decorated his brother's hair.

"I'm not the one dressed like the inside of Mother's jewel box."

"That's not even a new one."

"Tablet." Kah repeated, tapping the spear against his brother's chest as he steered the conversation away from his attire.

"You will not have _my _tablet." Ahk replied, suddenly gripping the shaft of the spear with both hands, forcing it upwards with all his strength and away from his chest. The pair wrestled for the spear, each yelling threats and insults at the other's face.

"It's not _your _tablet!"

"Father had it crafted for me!"

"He was a fool, like you!"

"What do you even want it for you senile snake?"

"Why...World domination, of course! Nothing you could ever aspire for!"

"And telling me the plan was a smart move on your behalf then was it brother?"

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." Kahmunrah spat, clawing at his brother's face with blunt nails, "You will not make me look like a fool!"

"You always were melodramatic." Ahk hissed as the skin of his cheek tore, spurring him to kick out his at brother – striking him in the centre of the chest and knocking him backwards, "And trust me in this. You don't need me to make you look like a fool. You are already there." He took off once again, abandoning the spear and charging round a corner, there was still over an hour to go until sunrise, he couldn't keep this up much longer.

An ear piercing battle cry came out of nowhere, echoing through the cavernous halls.

"Fool..." Ahkmenrah muttered as he ground to a halt and, by the sounds of it, so did the remaining guards who pursued him.

Kahmunrah's angry yells could be heard from all around the archive floor, "What in the name of Anubis is that?! Don't let anyone leave!" he barked at his small army. Clinks of metal filled the air as they all veered off in separate directions, searching for both the King and the battle cry. Kahmunrah rounded a towering metal corner, a grin creeping across his face when he saw his younger brother. The grin, however, quickly slid off his face as the source of the battle cry revealed itself.

"What is that thing?" he asked, frowning in disgust.

Attila ran towards the pair of stoic standing Kings, sword raised above his head and yelling bloody murder. Get Ahkmenrah back. Safe and alive. That was his job.

"Attila no!" Ahk said frantically as the huge hunk of man grabbed him while running, pulling him onto his shoulder in a fireman's lift, "Set me down at once! You're going to –"

He was cut off by the ear piercing "Seize them!" generated by his brother's lisping voice as guards approached from all angles. The Hun turned and ran, charging back towards the crate with the young King still atop his shoulder.

"Don't you dare." Ahk hissed, after all this they would not lead them straight to the tablet, they simply wouldn't.

"This could be easier than I thought." Kahmunrah smirked as he strolled along behind his guards and the fleeing Hun.

Attila charged through the unlocked security guard's booth, accidentally knocking him to the ground. There was a vicious crack as his head stuck the tiled floor and he was out cold, drool still dripping down his chin. The Hun ran the pair into the cargo container, dropping the King onto a crate as he tried to catch his breath.

Ahkmenrah ignored the confusion on the faces of all the others, "You led them here!" he hissed at the Hun who simply shrugged apologetically and mumbled something about the sequin king being the mission. Ahk turned away, "Do not worry." he sighed securing the door shut as best he could from within. "Did you summon Larry?"

"They're doing it." Sacagawea said nodding to the pair of miniatures in the corner of the crate.

Something heavy banged against the door, the resulting vibration resounding throughout the metal crate. The crowd was silent as death.

"He led them here." A murmur from the back echoed through the silence.

"Ready yourselves." Sacagawea said calmly, readying an arrow as the guards outside began to pull heavily on the doors of the container and the cowboys and Romans formed ranks on the front line.

Jed hid in the corner with his Roman partner, calling out the numbers as Octavius hopped across the screen. It had taken them fifteen tries to even unlock the bloody thing, who knew if the signal would even hold out that far below ground. A small Roman foot landed on the green call button.

"Larry!" the pair yelled down the phone, mindful to yell after the tone, in an attempt to be heard over the banging on the metal.

"Jed? Octavius? What's going on here?"

"Ahkmenrah was not an only child!"

"His big brother..." Jed looked to Akh for help.

"Kahmunrah." Ahk added.

"Kahmunrah." Octavius repeated

"Yeah, that guy. Anyway his brother is not a friendly, I repeat, not a friendly!" Jed yelled down the line.

The signal faded and the call cut off.

"Here we go partner." Jed said gripping tightly onto his gun.

"I will stand by your side." Octavius nodded, pulling his gladius from its sheath. And joining his Roman comrades by the doors on the front lines.

The frail rays of dawn covered the museum in a glowing orange light, freezing everyone in its vast halls into position. That is, all bar two. They fell to the ground as limp corpses in Kings' clothing. The two bodies and all the wax figures remained frozen in position as the tablet ceased to glow.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for sticking by me with this, I know it's been ages! I'm so sorry but I physically could not find the time. That's what the exam years of school do to you I guess.<p>

I hope you enjoyed it and if you did I would love it so much if you left a review, I can't tell you how happy they make me feel.

Thank you all again for sticking by me and this story!

Until the next time, my friends!


End file.
